


Early Morning Love

by Angelsfeartotread



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Shota, sexytimes!, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean awoke slowly, last nights energetic activities having completely worn him out making him reluctant to wake. He rolled over to face his baby boy Cas who was still passed out on the bed next to him, asleep on his stomach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Love

Dean awoke slowly, last nights energetic activities having completely worn him out making him reluctant to wake. He rolled over to face his baby boy Cas who was still passed out on the bed next to him, asleep on his stomach.

Dean couldn't believe how adorably cute he looked in the early morning sunlight and he felt his cock twitch ever so slightly. 

So as not to wake Cas, he carefully pulled down the sheet that was pooled over his hips, down over his glorious ass and off his little body. 

He then sat up and moved closer slightly to get a better view of the sleeping boy. His gaze swept down his back and down to his ass were his little hole was exposed and Dean stopped to admire. 

Cas's little hole looked fucked raw. It was still puffy and pink from last nights attentions, still loose and slippery with lube and all the come that Dean had pumped inside. If Deans cock wasn't already hard this sight would surely have had him standing at full attention in no time. There was truly nothing like it. 

Dean felt an overwhelming urge sweep over him in that moment; he had to be inside that ass right now. Had to claim his baby boy as his again. Make sure Cas was ruined for any other man so he'd never want for anyone but Dean.

Carefulness thrown out the window, Dean climbed on top of the young boy and pulled his hips up slightly to give him better access to the enticing entrance. Lining up his thick cock, he began to sink inside, groaning at how right it felt, how much it was like coming home.

Even though still loose from the multiple rounds last night, Cas was still so tight, squeezing Deans cock so he felt like he might come right then and there. But that would spoil all the fun. 

Dean could feel Cas waking beneath him now, Deans girth too large for the young boys sleep to continue. He heard a mumbled Dean escape from Cas and he began to move his hips slowly, shallowly thrusting into Cas's body. 

Cas then moaned as he felt Dean begin to fuck into him, his eyes fluttering open to find Dean surrounding him, completely covering him with his much larger body and he felt Deans cock picking up a faster pace now that Cas was at least awake and actively participating. 

Dean leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to Cas's lips, hips still thrusting and Cas now pushing his ass back onto Deans dick, chasing the feel of the hot length inside of him, completely splitting him open. Cas deepened the kiss, loving how intimate the moment felt in the early morning, their two bodies moving in perfect rhythm; the epitome of making love. 

Dean could feel his orgasm already approaching and though it might bring this to a rather quick end there would be many more opportunities for taking it slow. Beneath him Cas was becoming a moaning mess as Dean continually hit his prostate, sending him into a tailspin of pleasure, a feeling he was very familiar with. Dean always made him feel lost to sensations in these moments, feeling nothing but Dean; giving himself over to him completely. Like Dean truly was his whole world.

Dean snook his hand down and found Cas's small cock, stroking it and then Cas was convulsing around him, gripping his dick tightly as he came and seeing Cas lose it like that was the final moment before Dean was flooding Cas's ass with even more come. His orgasm hit him hard and seemed to last long, surprising Dean considering last night. 

When he was finished, he pulled out slowly so as not to hurt Cas as much as possible and then lay down next to his baby, pulling him close so they could snuggle. He pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered I love you into Cas's hair. Cas smiled to himself and moved in closer, wanting to feel as much of Dean as he could. He whispered I love you back, lips brushing lightly over the broad chest. 

Both feeling content and safe with the one they loved, they drifted back off to sleep, wrapped up with each other.


End file.
